pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 May 2016
12:24 another one http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:632897 12:34 i'm still here 12:38 Hi 12:41 MSP? 12:46 Oh god. 12:46 It's this idiot,. 12:57 Rose is a plant? 01:03 fff 01:03 u ok? 01:06 Hi 01:07 HI! 01:07 DJ! 01:07 CC? 01:07 REPLY 01:07 01:09 dED 01:11 pk 01:11 dk 01:12 pk? 01:12 dk? 01:12 dk my a* 01:13 HDMaster ! 01:13 naren is not happy 01:14 you lied to me ;( 01:14 I did? 01:15 Not HD oops 01:15 Ok :P 01:22 ded 01:25 ded 01:25 HD 01:25 I think we need somethign to promote the wiki. 01:25 It's been very dead lately. 01:25 I beg to differ 01:25 I mean 01:25 Look at W-C 01:26 I've seen her first edits. 01:26 And she was very different from all the new users. 01:26 If we compare the new users from the past, and modern new users. 01:26 Daheck 01:26 We actually gotten dumber. 01:26 I just realized 01:26 that 01:26 DJ 01:26 Is No Longer 01:27 VOice Acting Vine O' Lord 01:27 :O 01:27 that I already reached 9,600+ edits 01:27 Also 01:27 NAREN! 01:27 I told you! 01:27 Yeah? 01:27 What? 01:27 I don't wanna be a voice of Vine Of Lord!!! 01:27 01:27 Anyways 01:29 HD? 01:29 Can we talk in PM? 01:30 sure 01:30 I found a beautiful song 01:30 want to hear 01:30 Me too. 01:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewBulJdtGlM&index=11&list=PLHVV-udeoaOhGGNqr4p34TOlKETPCSrlv 01:31 lol 01:31 about something what happened Naren 01:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yh_W3SlFC8s 01:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yh_W3SlFC8s 01:37 WATCH IT 01:39 color="hello" 01:39 "color=blue" hello 01:39 color=blue hello 01:40 "color=blue" 01:40 No 01:40 I'm doing a chat command 01:40 color=blue hi 01:40 Oh 01:40 it's 01:40 / announce 01:40 not yeah 01:42 ENd 01:42 Hey End! 01:42 Trollface 01:42 Sup! 01:42 hello 01:42 hi 01:43 ded 01:44 seriously? 01:44 It's only for like 4 mins 01:44 still too long 01:44 I have no patients 01:44 lol 01:45 Punned it 01:46 Ded again 01:49 End 01:49 We are working on PvZ: Fly NOW! 01:49 Prepare to be defeated 01:50 BY CC 01:50 and me 01:51 no he's not 01:51 I'm in a call with him 01:51 Ask him 01:51 in PM 01:51 I'm talking to him too 01:51 End?? 01:51 ya 01:52 Can at least one of my plants appear in your game? 01:52 I have 14. 01:52 Yes 01:52 We are on skype call too 01:52 @End 01:53 ok 01:53 You do realize you can't be in 2 calls at the same time, right? 01:53 I am 01:53 tho 01:53 We get proofs:Thread:318242 01:53 Thread:318242 01:53 Join this!! Thread:318242 01:53 yeah we are talking about pvz fly 01:53 Thread:318242 01:53 We get proofs!!! 01:53 Stop spamming that link @Lr 01:53 http://i.imgur.com/QwGavYK.jpg 01:54 Thread:318242 report 01:54 CC!! 01:54 What?? 01:55 Stop spamming that godamn link. 01:55 We get it, you're butthurt that your stupid pages are being deleted for good reasons. 01:55 WHo are Rey's parents? 01:55 IDK 01:56 we are speaking on skype call right now about the release of pvz fly cuz hes exited for it 01:56 @end 01:57 just stop lying 01:58 I'm not 01:58 CC is in PM 01:58 Screenshot it, nerd. 01:58 Ask CC 01:58 Oh wait, you can't, you big fat liar. 01:58 SUUUUUUURE 02:00 Hi Tendo 02:00 Bork 02:00 *Pork 02:00 no 02:00 bork 02:00 *pork 02:00 just shut up 02:01 *be nice! 02:01 hey tnc 02:01 missed ya bro 02:01 sorry :P 02:01 TNC 02:02 I HAVE OVER 200 MS EDITS :D 02:02 I'M SO HAPPY 02:02 yey 02:02 :D 02:02 02:02 FFF pm 02:04 Guys 02:04 Just warning you 02:04 ye? 02:04 But FFF is no longer my ping 02:04 My ping is ererwyeresresg 02:05 FFF me and naren 02:05 was in a skype call btw 02:05 is it **** kappa 02:05 lol not a censor 02:05 we aint anymore cuz naren swore at me :\ 02:15 highlight a word, right click, then press inspect element 02:15 ok 02:15 then you can change what people say (troll) 02:15 cool! 02:15 i made u say 02:15 hi im a spammer yay ya y y 02:15 lol 02:17 . 02:26 hello 02:26 hello? 02:40 hello 02:40 Hoi DJ 02:40 yes 02:40 yes it isnt dead 02:42 * Zenfart0320 ate my Waffle 02:42 really 02:43 (yarly) 03:01 hi 03:01 Hi 03:16 hi 04:10 Hello 06:43 hi 06:43 hi 06:56 fff 06:57 User:ThatMinecrafterDJ/FFF's old creations 06:57 can i make a thing like this? 06:57 oh wait 06:57 I already made it 07:00 fff? 07:00 07:11 Back @DJ' 07:12 soo 07:12 is it ok? 07:12 Make what? @DJ 07:13 User:ThatMinecrafterDJ/FFF's old creations 07:14 No. 07:16 why not? 07:22 sup 07:23 hi 07:23 :( 07:24 DJ 07:24 JUst not 07:24 Delete it. 07:24 ok fine 07:25 I'm playing town of salem 07:25 you also play it? 07:30 DJ, do you know that page for requirements? 07:30 what? 07:31 For roles? 07:31 what are you talking about? 2016 05 08